Cece's Wedding
by TeamPepperwood
Summary: If any event in the history of time could have been described as a disaster, or train wreck or an implosion of epic proportions it would have been Cece and Shivrang's wedding. My prediction for the season finale. -COMPLETE!-
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hello. This is my first New Girl fic. I've written before but it's been a LONG while, so constructive criticism is completely welcome, all I ask is be kind. **

**This story is something that has been rolling around in my head for a while now so I thought I'd just get it out because frankly, this hiatus is driving me crazy... and it's only day four!**

**Slight SPOILERS: some of the content has been taken from sides and spoilers that I have read for "Virgins" and "Winston's Birthday." **

**Also, please note that the ending to this is ALREADY WRITTEN! So if you really get into it, you wont have to wait too long. I will admit that the second chapter is giving me some trouble because Jess seems to be taking on a mind of her own. But I will get it up ASAP!**

**HAPPY READING.**

**I do not own New Girl or the characters! If I did, Nick and Jess would be together, making out and having babies already. **

Chapter 1:

Jess sat at the bar stirring her drink abssentmindedly thinking about the events of the day. If any event in the history of time could have been described as a disaster, or train wreck or an implosion of epic proportions it would have been Cece and Shivrang's wedding.

It had started out so normally too…

*flashback*

Jess and Cece sat in the bridal suit, Cece putting the final touches on her hair and dress. She looked beautiful, but of course, she always looked beautiful, Jess thought. There was nothing that her model best friend could wear and not look good in. Hell, she could've walked down the aisle in a trash bag and she still would've been considered one of the most beautiful brides in the history of time.

Jess, however felt she looked awkward. It was an Indian wedding, and Cece had put her in a traditional Sari. It wasn't that the dress wasn't pretty, it was gorgeous, but Jess longed for her polkadots and brightly colored dresses that flared out at the bottom. She was also in heels. She hated heels. Jess wasn't the most graceful of people. She was known for falling over just standing still. Putting her in heels was the equivalent of having her walk a tightrope. She could fall at any second.

"Well, how do I look?" Cece piped up from her place at the mirror. She turned and faced Jess.

"Gorgeous. As always." Jess replied, after all it was the truth.

Cece's wedding dress, which was also a Sari, was bright red and embellished with gold sequins and trinkets. Her hair was up in curls with tendrils falling around her face. She had gold hoop earrings in, and a gold chain necklace. She was a sight. Jess knew that all the men who saw her leave that suit would be falling all over themselves at just a glimpse of her.

Cece smiled and came over to the bed where Jess was sitting. She looked happy, emphasis on "looked." Jess still wasn't sure of the whole arranged wedding thing. She couldn't imagine marrying someone she had only known for a few months, let alone had never seen naked. But then again, who was she to talk. Nick was on her mind constantly. Nick. Her roommate. Her best guy friend.

The one she had slept with a few days ago.

But today wasn't about her and Nick's.. relationship? Whatever. It was about Cece. It was Cece's day and no matter what Jess thought about her and Shivrang's arrangement she was going to do whatever it took to make Cece happy and her day special.

Cece sighed a happy sigh next to her. She beamed over at Jess. "What time is it?"

"Four on the dot. We have a half hour until the wedding starts. Is there anything you need Cece? Some champagne maybe?"

"That sounds great."

"I'll just head down to the bar and grab some. Give me ten minutes."

Jess got up, straightened her Sari and headed out of the room.

*Present time.*

The bar, Jess thought, thats where it had all started to go wrong. Funny that thats where Jess had ended back up at the end of the night. She lifted her drink to her mouth and took a sip, letting the warmth of the alcohol wash over her. Jess turned in her seat and spotted Schmidt across the room. He looked to be in deep conversation with Elizabeth and she did not look happy. Jess couldn't blame her. After what Schmidt did earlier that day… she didn't know if Elizabeth could ever forgive him, and Jess wasn't really sure that Schmidt cared if she did. After all, he had someone else on him mind.

On the other side of the room Jess spotted Winston and Daisy. They were about to leave the hotel, smiling up at each other, clearly headed back to the car to leave. Jess turned again, but no matter what direction she looked in, she didn't see the one person she was hoping to.

Nick.

She really needed to talk to him. After what had happened, there was no more avoiding the topic of his feelings. She NEEDED to know. Desperately. They couldn't dodge this conversation any longer. Not after the way he had acted earlier today.

But again, she didn't see him, and wondered where he went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**Ok, so I debated for about 2 hours whether or not to post this after the events of the day, and then I came to the conclusion that people may need a distraction and if I can provide that, I'm going to.**

**First of all THANK YOU for all the follows, favorites, and alerts that were added to this story. It really put a stupid grin on my face every time I got a notification that someone else had added it. You guys are seriously the best.**

**Second: You may have noticed that Cece and Schmidt were among the main characters in the synopsis, however, trying to fit their side of the story into this was proving to be too complicated so I took it out. If people are interested, when this fic is finished I will create the Cece/Schmidt part in its own separate fic.**

**Lastly, this chapter proved extremely hard for me to write, and it changed several times because Jess just would NOT do what I want. I'm actually pretty happy with the way that it turned out though.**

**Happy reading!**

**Again: I do not own New Girl. If I did, Jess and Nick would've had sex on that table. Damn fish tank...**

Chapter 2

_*Present time*_

Jess swiveled in her chair so she was facing the bar, resting her arms on the counter. She sighed into her glass and downed the rest of her drink.

"Another?" The bartender said as he walked over to her. Jess looked up at him. He was attractive, his hair perfectly quaffed, a light dusting of stubble across his jaw. He looked like one of those guys from an Ambercrombie and Fitch catalogue, but Jess found herself wishing he was in a flannel shirt, the sleeves rolled up, a towel thrown over one shoulder. Stupid Nick Miller… and his… stupid… face.

"Miss?" The bartender asked again and Jess nodded watching as the liquid poured into her glass…

_*flashback*_

Jess exited the elevator and made her way across the lobby towards the bar. She noticed a few of the wedding guests lingering around the lobby spotting Shivrang's aunt Ankita and nodding politely, hurrying past her. Jess knew that the woman still didn't think much of her, after the whole bachelorette party fiasco, but she was determined to show the woman that she was respectable and polite and well, a damn good friend to Cece.

Jess reached the bar. A young woman sat there, drink held loosely in her hand staring determinedly ahead. She appeared deep in thought and Jess wondered if she was one of the wedding guests. Obviously not one of Cece's friends, Jess knew all of them, maybe a friend of Shivrangs?

Jess shook herself out of her reverie and signaled the bartender over. "Can I get a bottle of champagne? You can charge it to the bridal suite." The bartender nodded and made his way to the back. The woman at the bar shifted her eyes quickly over to Jess, but was soon staring straight ahead again. as if she hadn't looked at all. Jess turned around and leaned against the bar surveying the scene before her. The lobby was scattered with women in fancy dresses and Saris. Men in tuxedos and traditional Indian garb stood by them. Jess smiled. The turnout was excellent. There had to be at least thirty people in the lobby, but there was probably even more outside in the garden where the wedding would take place.

Jess's eyes shifted to the lobby entrance and her smile turned into a full fledged grin. Nick Miller stood at the entrance. He was wearing one of Schmidt's best suits looking all debonair, and … fancy. Jess would never admit it to him, but she loved when he dressed up. Of course she liked him in flannel also, or in one of his many hoodies. Lets face it, she just liked… him.

Nick surveyed the lobby before his eyes landed on her at the bar. A soft smile appeared on his lips as he made his way over to her.

"Miss, your champagne." Jess heard the bartender say behind her, and she turned to grab it..

Next thing Jess knew, a very, VERY drunk man in a disheveled suit had stumbled up to the bar, placed his hand on her rear-end and leaned in close to whisper a slurred "hey cutie…" in her ear. Disgusted, Jess tried to shove him away, however, her damn heels got the better of her. She slipped, knocking the drunk man's drink out of his hand and all over the front of her Sari. She only managed to stay upright by grabbing a rail at the bar and holding on for dear life. Suddenly a fist flew past her face and into that of the drunken idiot.

"Keep your hands off my girlfriends ass!" Nick shouted at the man now clutching his bleeding face on the floor. Jess's eyes widened, not at the man but at the words Nick had just shouted at him. Girlfriend? What? When did this…? What did he…? What?!

Jess grabbed Nick's arm as he stood over the bleeding man, rage evident on his face. "Nick stop, STOP. I'm fine, IM FINE!" Jess said pulling him away, grabbing the towel that the bartender was holding out to her. She suddenly stopped and let go of Nick looking down at herself. Her dress… oh my god her dress.

What just happened? What did she just do?! The dress cost a fortune. More than a months rent and utilities combined and she had just gotten some idiots drink all over her. She mopped at the thing frantically. Oh god, oh god oh god, it was her maid of honor dress and she had just gotten a drink all over it. What was she going to tell Cece? What the hell was she going to wear? What. The. Hell?

"Jess, are you ok?" Nick asked, staring intently at her as she frantically used the towel to mop at her dress. What was the drink in his glass? She was so sticky, and gross and... oh GOD.

"Jess?"

"Oh my god!"

The champagne forgotten at the bar, Jess hurried past Nick and back towards the elevator trying to come up with a plan of action. She heard Nick shout her name behind her but she ignored it thinking. "Come on Jess, " she said to herself after the elevator doors had pinged shut "think… improvise. This is Cece's wedding. You cannot wear a booze covered dress to Cece's wedding!"

The elevator doors opened and Jess walked quickly back to the bridal suite. Didn't the dress come with a wrap? Jess thought back… it did! She hadn't wanted to wear it because it covered the top half of the dress and was awkward, but it would have to do, at least until after the ceremony. She had spare clothes with her, that would have to do for the reception.

Jess opened the door "Cece, ok I don't want you to freak out but… " Jess stopped. Cece was standing in the middle of the room, a phone clutched in her hand, a terrified look on her face.

"Jess… I don't think I can do this."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hello Roomfriends!**

**Here is chapter 3 for your reading pleasure. This one is completely a flashback, the next chapter will have some present stuff. Also, no Nick in this chapter, but he will appear in the next along with Schmidt, Winston, Sadie and Elizabeth. This is a completely Jess/Cece chapter.**

**Also: Feel free to follow me on tumblr at .com, I like to give updates about where I'm at on the story and when I'll be updating so if you're curious, there you go!**

**Again, I do not own New Girl or the characters. I wish I was as brilliant as the people who do.**

Chapter 3

_*flashback*_

"Ok Cece… just… sit" Jess took Cece by the arms and maneuvered her towards the edge of the bed " and tell me whats going on. When I left you were fine."

Cece took a deep breath. "I don't know. It's just hitting me all at once. I'm… getting married today."

"And…"

"And… Look, this isn't the way this was supposed to happen. There are steps a couple are supposed to take before they get married. You know, they meet, exchange phone numbers, go out on a few dates, have sex, fight, make up, fall in love, move in together and then maybe, MAYBE after about a year get engaged." Cece paused, shaking her head, "Shivrang and I haven't even made it past the dates and we jumped right to getting married!" Cece practically shouted the last part, making Jess jump.

Jess couldn't argue with her. She had thought the same thing more than once when Cece talked about her arranged marriage. Jess couldn't imagine marrying someone only after knowing him for a few months, let alone never seeing him naked.

"It's just, I barely know Shivrang. What if we aren't compatible? What if after a while we just start fighting, or worse, we don't talk at all. Jess… I just don't know if I can do this." Cece was nervously playing with her fingers, phone still clutched in one hand.

This couldn't be the whole story. Jess knew that Cece had been panicked about marrying Shivrang before but she had always downplayed it saying things like "it's all part of the mystery" or "the not knowing is what makes it special."

"Cece, you knew all of this going in! What is this really about?"

Cece looked down at her phone and grimaced. She uttered one word. "Schmidt."

"Oh god, what did he do now?" Jess could only imagine what her idiot, but sometimes sweet, roommate could've done to put Cece in such a panic.

"He text me." Cece whispered, holding out the phone to Jess. Jess took it from her hesitantly. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to read what Schmidt had written.

"Cece… "

"No, read it. It's fine."

Jess looked down and read.

_Cece, I know I've been behaving like a jackass and I'm sorry. If marrying Shivrang is whats going to make you happy, then I'm happy. All I've ever really wanted was for you to be happy. When you love someone you do what's best for them, and I think finally letting you go is whats best for both of us. So congratulations. I wish nothing but the best for you. _

_-Schmidt._

Jess looked up from the phone. "Wow." It was just so… un-Schmidt like. Jess couldn't even picture Schmidt writing a text message like this, let alone getting up the nerve to actually send it.

"I know. I just…" Cece waved her hand around, at a loss for words. At some point she had gotten up from the bed and began pacing the room, biting one of her manicured nails. She looked so flustered and twitchy. Jess had never seen her look so out of sorts.

Jess got up and went over to her, placing one of her hand on her best friends arm. "What do you want to do here Cece?"

Cece stopped pacing and looked at Jess. She didn't say anything but Jess could see her mind racing in her head.

"Cece?"

Cece took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "I want to get married. I can't keep going back to Schmidt, I can't. He's not father material. Hell, he's not even boyfriend material. Shivrang is… I don't know exactly what he is yet, but I want to find out. I'm ready to find out. It's time to start my life. REALLY start my life. So…" She smiled, "lets do this thing."

Jess smiled "Ok then! We need to get going because, " Jess looked at the clock on the bedside table " ummm… we are SO late." It was almost five. The wedding was supposed to start a half hour ago!

"Oh dammit!" Cece swore, "Shit, shit shit shit." She began frantically running around the room trying to get last minute things. She flew to the mirror to touch up her makeup, ran back to the bed and put her heels on.

At the same time, Jess was getting some of their things together. She grabbed the jewelry that she had yet to put on and shoved the earrings in her ears and bracelets on her wrists. Jess snatched her phone and sent a text to Sadie telling her to let everyone know they were on their way.

"Dammit!" Cece muttered from the mirror by the dresser. She was having trouble with the vail, her face scrunched up in annoyance. She flicked the vail to straighten it out before attempting to put it in her up do. Jess walked over to her taking the vail out of her hands.

"Bend down." Jess ordered, and Cece obliged. Jess managed to get the vail in her hair, flaring it out behind her. "We'll put it the right way when we get downstairs. Come on!"

Jess grabbed the bouquets off the dresser, threw one at Cece and the two burst out of the bridal suite practically running down the hallway to the elevator. She pressed the button to the elevator frantically, as if it was going to make the elevator to arrive sooner. She bounced on her heels, noticing that Cece was doing the same. Jess put her hand in Cece's and squeezed. Cece smiled at her and squeezed back just as the elevator appeared. The two flew into the elevator pressing the lobby button, hands still clutched together.

It wasn't until they reached the lobby and Jess spotted the bar that she remember her dress, and the fact that there was an alcohol stain all over the front of it. She stopped in her tracks.

"Oh…. crap." Jess closed her eyes, hoping the stain was barely noticeable. She looked down at herself and all her hopes were dashed.

"Jess, what the hell happened to your dress?!" Cece stared at her open mouthed.

"Some guy's drink is what happened. Look, it's a long story and we don't have to time to talk about it or fix it right now. I'll just hold my bouquet in front of it. See… this works, right?" Jess said giving a weak smile.

"Umm… I don't know how to answer that." Cece's brow furrowed, her mouth turned up at one side.

Jess rolled her eyes. "We don't have time for this right now! Come on!"

The two hustled through the lobby past the bar and through a corridor that led to the entrance to the garden. When they reached the double doors that led out to the garden, they both paused. Cece turned toward Jess so she could flip her vail over her face. She took Cece by the shoulders.

"You ready?" Jess said, squeezing her best friends shoulders.

Cece smiled and nodded, not speaking but turning to face the entrance.

"Here we go." Jess exhaled, right before she turned the knob.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**HELLO! Sorry this took so long for me to update. Had a test in class that I needed to study for and a project that was due, and I'm currently suffering from a cold so I didn't have time to write let alone post.**

**Also: I don't know a DAMN thing about Indian wedding ceremonies so if anything is wrong or weird, I apologize. You can blame my ignorance. Also, I skipped the whole walking down the aisle and the first part of the ceremony. Again, I don't know anything about Indian weddings, and the middle part of the ceremony is where the action starts. I figured you'd rather read that anyway.**

**So Enjoy! Reviews are not required, I'm going to finish the story anyway, but just know they do make my day!**

**I do not own New Girl. At all. I wish.**

_*Present time.*_

Jess took another sip of her drink and sighed. She reached for her cell phone which was sitting on the counter near her and pressed the home button hoping for something, anything from Nick.

Nothing.

No text message, no phone call, nothing.

Jess pressed the heel of her hands into her eyes. She could feel a headache forming.

It had been such a _long_ day.

_*Flashback*_

Cece and Shivrang stood at the alter, hands clasped together. The two were smiling at each other although Cece's seemed a bit forced. She looked nervous, very nervous. Jess had the urge to reach out and put her hand on her shoulder for support, but she kept still, holding her bouquet in front of her still stained dress.

Jess glanced at the audience and her eyes immediately found Nicks. He was sitting between Schmidt and Winston, both men looking very dapper in their suits, their dates arms linked with theirs. Nick smiled at Jess who returned it, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. Every time he smiled at her she felt a flutter in her stomach that did crazy things to her nerves and made her palms sweat. When he smiled at her she had flashbacks to two nights ago.

Two nights ago. It had all reached a head two nights ago when he had told her that sweet, romantic story about his first time and she had melted into him. All thoughts had disappeared from her head replaced only with desire, want and need.

Jess shook her head and focused back on the present. This was definitely not the time or the place to be having dirty thoughts about one Nick Miller.

The officiant was still speaking about love, marriage and the joining of two families and Jess smiled. She thought of everything that Cece had gone through to get to this moment, a moment she had talked about since she was a little girl, sitting on Jess's bed eating ice cream and watching Clueless.

"The rings?" the officiant asked.

Shivrang's best man stepped forward and handed him the ring. The two hadn't written their own vows so the typical vow was repeated and Shivrang placed the wedding band on Cece's finger. Cece glanced at it and wiggled her finger around for a second before looking back at Jess. The smile was gone from Cece's face replaced with one of what looked like dread as Jess handed her the ring, her brow furrowed in concern.

"Cecelia, repeat after me…" the officiant began, "I, Cecelia…"

Cece looked up at Shivrang. Her eyes were wide, her hands shook and Jess's concern grew.

"I…." she stopped and looked down at their joined hands again. Alarm bells were going off in Jess's head now. As much as her friend talked about wanting to do this, she sure as hell didn't look like she wanted to right now.

"I…." Jess saw Cece glance at the audience, directly into the eyes of Schmidt, and Jess knew. She knew that Cece just couldn't do it. She couldn't marry a man that she didn't love, because the one that she did was sitting in the crowd. Schmidt looked like he wanted nothing more than to jump out of his seat, sweep Cece in his arms and race off into the night.

"I…" Cece's voice shook, she looked back at Shivrang when….

"STOP!"

Jess, along with everybody else turned their heads to the back of the audience. The young woman that Jess had seen at the bar earlier stood there, eyes wide, focused directly on Shivrang.

"Elaine?!" Shivrang gasped, he had dropped Cece's hands and both were looking at the woman, whose name apparently was Elaine. She was pretty, curly blonde hair, about the same height as Cece. Jess glanced from Elaine to Shivrang and it clicked.

Oh boy.

"Shavi, please don't do this." she spoke. "Please."

"Elaine, what are you doing here?" Shivrang stepped in front of Cece directly facing Elaine. His looked confused, but he also had a spark of something that looked like wonder in his eyes.

"I… I came here for you." Elaine looked scared and nervous. "I can't let you do this, not without telling you."

"Elaine, I'm… I'm getting married…" Shivrang shook his head, looking around at all the guests. Many looked confused, a couple looked angry. It was dead quiet in the garden. Eerily quiet. It was as if they all had stopped breathing.

"I know… and I know this is probably the worst possible moment, but… " Elaine took a deep breath, tears in her eyes, "I love you. I am…. SO in love with you and… and you know that saying 'when you love someone, let them go?' Well that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard because when you love someone, when you're lucky enough to find someone that you truly, really, deeply love, you should hold onto them. You should tell them everyday, and… and I know, I know I should have told you this from the start but… I promise to tell you every day from now on if…" She trailed off.

Jess's eyes had once again found Nick's during Elaine's speech. She held them and forgot about everything going on around her The only thing that was in her mind was Nick… Nick, the man who was always there for her. Nick, the man who was there to cheer her up when she was feeling down, who knew how to make her laugh when she wanted to cry. She was lucky to find him.

And then she knew…. Jess's eyes went wide and she clutched her bouquet even tighter.. She blinked several times, focusing back on the situation at hand. She would deal with her Nick Miller feelings later, there were more pressing things at hand.

Shivrang stepped off the platform he and Cece had been standing on, walking towards Elaine, "Why didn't you ever say anything?" He stopped in front of her, his eyes searching hers.

"I was scared. I… I…"

"But…. Ellie… I love you!"

"Really?" Elaine's lips turned up at the corners, her eyebrows lifting

"For so long, but… I didn't think you felt that way about me!"

Shivrang beamed at her as Elaine threw her arms around his neck and the two kissed. Jess's mouth dropped open in shock and she looked over at Cece who had a blank expression on her face. She didn't look upset or angry, but she definitely didn't look happy either. Jess reached for her, but Cece stepped away.

And then chaos ensued.

Schmidt, who had been sitting between Elizabeth and Nick, sprung up from his seat where Nick had been holding him down, sprinted down the aisle, and punched Shivrang straight in the face. Shivrang fell, holding his bleeding nose, which appeared to be broken. The crowd gasped and a few members of Shivrang's family got up, making their way towards Schmidt. Nick and Winston had followed Schmidt down the aisle and were now holding him back from attacking Shivrang again.

"How could you do this?" He spat at Shivrang, struggling against Nick, trying to get free. "How could you do this to that beautiful, kind, angel of a woman?!" He struggled harder.

"My nose is broken!" Shivrang moaned from the floor, his head being cradled in Elaine's lap. She stroked his hair and glared at Schmidt.

"Good!" Schmidt spat. He suddenly stopped struggling and lifted his eyes to meet Ceces.

"Cece…" he whispered, taking a step towards her.

Cece's eyes had gone wide and she looked as if she was going to die of embarrassment, or cry. Not only had her fiancé left her at the altar, but her ex had just punched him in the face. In front of her entire family and friends. She brought her hand up to her mouth, and took off down the platform and through the garden.

Nick looked up at Jess and she shook her head, running after Cece.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**That promo… am I right? It gave me an idea for another one-shot (yay!) which I will have up by Tuesday! I cannot wait until "Virgins" airs!**

**First of all: I know I said this was my prediction for the finale but so much more info has come out about it that this no longer a prediction, its just a fluffy tale that I came up with with the help of spoilers and sides. It's my way of making it through the hiatus without wanting to kill something. I hate waiting.**

**Also: if you follow me on tumblr (teampepperwood) you know that chapter 6 is going to be the last chapter, and it's (mostly) done. It needs a couple of tweaks because I changed a few things throughout the story. I cannot wait for you guys to read it because I love it. The ending was the first thing I thought of and what I based the whole story off of. I can't wait to post it and I should have it up also by Tuesday (aiming for Monday though).**

**As Always: Happy reading!**

**I do not own New Girl. I just wish I did.**

_*flashback*_

Jess found Cece sitting on a bench near the entrance to the hotel. Her legs were crossed, arms crossed on top of her knees with one arm bent, her chin held in her hand. Her hair had come undone from its up do and soft curls were being blown in a gentle breeze around her shoulders. She was staring off into the distance, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Jess approached cautiously. She wanted to comfort her friend, but she didn't quite know how. What exactly were you supposed to say to someone whose fiancé had not only left her at the altar but had also professed his love for someone else at the wedding ceremony?

"Cece…." Jess said tentatively, standing next to where Cece sat.

Cece didn't even bother to look up, "Go away, Jess."

Jess ignored her and sat down on the bench. She was not going to leave her best friend to wallow in self pity alone. She refused. If something like this had happened to Jess, Cece would have been there, arms open with a tub of strawberry ice cream and a Dirty Dancing DVD waiting to be thrown into the player.

"Talk to me." Jess said pleadingly. She hoped that once Cece opened up she would feel better. She knew it wouldn't solve everything, but it was a start.

Cece looked over at Jess. "What exactly am I supposed to say? My fiancé left me. My ex punched him in the face. I….." A tear escaped and ran down Cece's cheek and she angrily swiped it away.

Jess sat there waiting for Cece to finish.

"And what's worse, I'm not even upset that he left me…." Cece stared up at the sky taking a deep shuddering breath, "I'm upset because… because what Elaine said struck a nerve."

Jess scrunched her forehead, drawing her eyebrows together. "Cece…"

Cece turned towards Jess, she ran her hand through her hair. "Jess, " She started and shook her head. "Look, she… she knew what she wanted. She knew exactly what she wanted, and she went after it. She… loved Shivrang." Cece paused looking imploringly at Jess. "She loved Shivrang and I… I barely knew him. And the truth is, even though I know I said I wanted to marry him, I'm glad I didn't." She smiled half heartedly, " I'm not glad that everything came to a head at our wedding, but… I'm glad I didn't marry him, because…." Cece looked off into the distance again, and her shoulders drooped. She shook her head again and bit her lip.

Cece didn't have to finish for Jess to know what she was going to say. She was still in love with Schmidt, and obviously Schmidt was still in love with her. The second that Shivrang had said he loved Elaine, Schmidt was out of that chair and down that aisle. Jess remembered the look of rage that crossed Schmidt's face and her heart softened for the man. He was so crazy in love with Cece.

Cece jumped up from the bench startling Jess out of her reverie. She began to pace, chewing her thumbnail, her hair blowing behind her. She walked back and forth for a full minute before she looked at Jess and waved her hand at her. "I mean, I shouldn't still love him. He's… insane. He broke up with me because he was scared, because he couldn't face up to his feelings. He… but he… " She looked out towards the garden and sighed.

"He told me he loved me earlier this year…. and I…. this time I ran. I was such an… idiot." Cece pressed her lips together.. She was lost in her own thoughts trying to work out her complicated feelings. Jess didn't interrupt her, but sat listening, knowing that that was all Cece wanted.

"I took that fertility test and freaked out. I freaked out so bad that… I didn't think, I just…. acted." Cece waved her hands around for emphasis. Jess remember how fast it had gone from Cece and Schmidt taking a chance to Cece getting engaged. It had only been about a month.

"I mean, I asked my mother… my MOTHER to set me up on dates. For an ARRANGED MARRIAGE." Cece practically spat out the words. Jess had never seen her so worked up. "It worked for my parents, and they had a good, healthy marriage, but that's not what I wanted… at all. I always said I didn't want one. Never. But here I was, asking my _mother_ for an _arranged marriage_…" Cece trailed off, glaring at the setting sun in the distance.

"And then I met Shivrang… who was kind and sweet and completely not my type, but…. He was there, and I thought he wanted what I wanted but… here we are…" She spun and looked at Jess. "What is wrong with me? Do I just pick people I can't have anything real with? Or am I just a person who is just destined to get left?"

"Cece, you're not destined to get left…" Jess started, but Cece interrupted.

"Really? Then why does it keep happening to me? First Schmidt, then Shivrang…" She shook her head. "Why do I keep getting hurt?" She plopped back down on the bench beside Jess, covering her face with her hands. Jess wrapped her arm around her and leaned her head against her shoulder, offering as much comfort and support that she could. They didn't say anything for a long while, they just sat there.

The sun had gone down and everything was awash in pale moonlight. Wedding guests had walked by, back to their car. There would be no reception, Sadie had text Jess letting her know that she had taken care of things. Jess and Cece sat there like that for a good hour, just leaning on one another for support.

Jess heard the shuffle of feet and glanced up to see Winston and Nick leading a disheveled Schmidt back to the lobby, an annoyed Elizabeth following close behind. Jess lifted her head off Cece's shoulder and watched them go by, her eyes on Nick. She needed to talk to him still. She needed to have the conversation that they had been avoiding for the past couple months, ever since that first kiss. That first mind blowing kiss.

As if sensing her gaze, Nick glanced in Jess's direction. He didn't stop walking, one hand still on Schmidt's shoulder, but a small soft smile appeared on his lips, and Jess smiled back.

Feeling Jess lift her head, Cece opened her eyes and looked at Jess before following her eyesight to Nick. They both sat there watching the boys, and Elizabeth, until they disappeared inside the hotel.

Cece looked over at Jess. "Jess, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Jess said, still staring at the entrance the guys had just gone through.

"With Nick." Cece paused, and Jess swung around to face her. "What are you doing?"

Jess's mouth dropped open "What are you talking about?" Jess said, playing dumb. It didn't fool Cece for a second.

Cece tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips. "Oh don't play stupid with me, Jessica Day. I've known you since you were five. You are so crazy in love with that man, and it's obvious he's crazy about you. So… what are you doing?"

Jess's eyes' widened "I am not… he isn't… we are…." Cece raised her eyebrows and Jess sighed. "It's…. complicated."

"Why?" Cece breathed. Jess opened her mouth to answer, but Cece cut her off.

"No, listen to me. When you care about someone as much as you two care about each other, it's not complicated. It's simple. You two can't keep going around like this, pretending nothing is going on. Everyone can see it, everyone knows it's going to happen sooner or later… why not make it sooner?"

"Cece…"

"Jess stop. Elaine was right." She gave a sad smile, "When you love someone you don't let them go, you hold onto them." She looked toward the door the guys had walked through "Don't do what I did."

Jess looked toward the door and bit her lip. She thought about all the times Nick was there for her when she needed him. When she had lost her job, he had met her at the school wrapped his arm around her shoulder and made her laugh. When she felt like giving up, Nick had encouraged her to keep trying. And even though her breakup with Sam had been his fault, he tried everything to make it right. He danced to Taylor Swift for god sake. And when she told him her story about loosing her virginity he had made sure that their first time was magical also, knowing that thats what she wanted. It's not every day a guy picks you up bridal style in an elevator after all.

Nick had accepted her for who she was, He didn't judge, he didn't try and change her. He made her feel safe, maybe for the first time in her life. When she was with Nick, she could breathe and relax.

Nick wasn't perfect, but she didn't want perfect. She wanted him.

She took a deep breath and looked back over at Cece who nodded.

"Go get him, Jess."

"Cece, I don't want to leave you here…" Jess put her hand on Cece's arm and Cece reached up and squeezed it.

"I'll be fine Jess, really. Go."

Jess beamed at Cece, squeezed her hand one more time before standing up.

Jess turned to look at her best friend, silently thanking the universe that she was in her life. "I love you, Cece."

Cece smiled a real smile for the first time since she ran out of the ceremony. "I love you too, babe. Now, go!"

Jess grinned and sprinted for the hotel entrance.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Ok, I know I said that this wouldn't be up until Monday, but then I remembered I'm going to WB Studios all day (OMG SO EXCITED) so I won't be home to upload it. So because I love you all, I made all the tweaks to it today so I could put it up.**

**You're welcome ;)**

**Also: I have two One-Shot's coming called "You're a Mess" and "Magic," so look for those in the next few days. "Magic" should be up by Tuesday and "Mess" should be up by Friday!**

**Anyway, here is the final chapter of "Cece's Wedding!" I really hope you like it, because I really like it so let me know if you like it, ok? Oh! And I have the whole Schmidt/Cece side of this already thought out (but not written) so if I get feedback that people want to read that side as well, let me know and I'll get to it!**

**I do not own New Girl.**

_*Flashback*_

Jess ran through the automatic doors to the lobby, her eyes searching the entrance but the guys were nowhere to be found. Not at the bar, not at the seating area. Nowhere. Jess groaned. They couldn't have gotten far, right? They literally walked in about ten minutes ago!

Maybe the parking lot? Jess ran to the exit doors on the opposite side of the room that led to the lot. Nope. Schmidt's car was still there and he had driven Nick, so he couldn't have left. Jess couldn't think. Her mind was going a million miles an hour and she needed to stop, take a deep breath and think.

Nothing. She had no ideas. Dammit!

Jess sighed and went back into the hotel, making her way to the elevator. Since she had no idea where the guys could have gotten to, she may as well shower and change out of her ruined Sari. Jess groaned inwardly at the thought of that Sari. Poor dress, it had been so pretty too. And expensive… so VERY expensive.

Jess remembered the incident that led to her ruined dress and half grimaced/ half smiled as she entered the elevator and punched the number to the floor the bridal suite was on. Nick had called her his girlfriend. His GIRLFRIEND. And he punched a guy. While Jess didn't normally condone violence, she had to admit, that was hot. Angry, jealous, protective Nick was something she wanted to see more of.

Jess pondered the girlfriend thing as the elevator rose. Is that what he wanted? The more Jess thought about it the more she wanted it to be what he wanted because frankly, it was what she wanted.

Jess entered the suite which was empty except for her and Cece's things. She didn't know where Cece had gone, but she definitely hadn't been back, everything was exactly where they had left it before hurrying to the wedding earlier. Jess quickly undressed, her Sari sticking to her slightly and hopped in the shower.

Fourty-five minutes later, Jess was clean and dressed in one of her many polka dotted numbers, her hair once again loose at her shoulders. She smiled. Jess loved her clothes, thank god she had brought extras. She made her way out of the bridal suite and back downstairs to the lobby. Still nothing. Jess sighed and made her way over to the bar.

Where the hell had Nick gone to?

_*present time*_

And that's where Jess was now. At the bar, waiting. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, or how many drinks she had had, but here she was. Back at the bar. It was all seeming too familiar.

Jess took another sip of her drink. She heard someone approach behind her and didn't need to turn around to see who it was . The scent of old spice filled her nostrils and she inhaled deeply. She always loved that scent but on Nick it smelled even better. For some reason it didn't surprise her that he found her first.

"Hey." Nick spoke from behind her. It was a husky hey. They way he said it sent shivers up her back and she closed her eyes, turning in her chair.

"Hey." Jess spoke back, taking in Nick's appearance. His suit jacket was off, his tie loosened around the collar. His hair was slightly ruffled as if he had been nervously running his hands through it. To say he looked good was an understatement.

"Can we uh, go for a walk or something." Nick said. He quickly looked at her in the eyes before he motioned his head to the pool area.

"Ok." Jess said hoping off her bar stool. She dug in her purse for a twenty to throw on the bar, but Nick had already taken out his wallet and paid the bartender.

The pair walked quietly through the lobby, neither speaking, or making eye contact with the other. Their feet shuffled slightly on the floor. Jess noticed that Schmidt was no longer in the lobby. He was probably off somewhere consoling Cece. Jess still couldn't believe the outcome of the ceremony, and she felt slightly bad that she wasn't there for her friend. Cece had told her that it was ok for her to go so she had. She knew Cece had given her the ok, but still.

When they made it to the door to the pool, Nick opened it and let Jess walk out first. She ducked under his arm and waited for him to exit. When he did they wandered to the edge of the pool and began walking around it. Nobody was there, it was completely abandoned. Jess pondered what time it was, knowing it was late but not how late.

"So today… that was…" Nick started

"Insane." Jess finished for him, a slight quirk to her lips.

"Yeah." He looked nervous again and ran his hand through his hair, ending with his hand on the back of his neck, looking like a scared teenager caught with his pants down. Jess smiled slightly at the image in her head.

"Nick, we need to talk about.." Jess started but Nick interrupted her.

"I know.. Look, Jess. When that guy put his hand on you, I just… I lost it. And what I said was pure instinct. I didn't mean…"

"You didn't mean it?" Jess knew she sounded hurt, and dammit she was. Why couldn't the man in front of her just tell her how he felt? Why was this so damn difficult?

"Thats not what I meant, what I meant was… " Nick trailed off searching for the right words. Jess knew he still wasn't going to tell her how he felt. She didn't know how much longer she could put up with this. How much more her heart could take before it completely broke in half.

Jess stopped walking and turned to face the man beside her. "Look Nick, I get it. You called me your girlfriend because it was instinct. After all we've been through, I mean, I understand, but is that what you really want? Do you… do you want me to be your girlfriend?" Jess looked up at Nick she knew her voice sounded hopeful and she wanted to smack herself. It was, after all, what she wanted.

"I don't know." Nick looked down at her and then quickly away.

"Dammit, Nick, why can't you just tell me how you feel? Why is this so hard? I… I can't keep doing this.." Jess sighed, this was not how this was supposed to go. _She_ was supposed to find _him_. _She_ was going to tell _him_ how _she_ felt, but everything had just gotten all jumbled. Jess was old fashioned. She didn't want to be the first one to say it. She needed to hear it from him. It may have been selfish, actually it was completely selfish but that was the way this needed to happen in order to feel that this was going to be ok. It was the first time Jess didn't want to be the one to love more.

"Jess…"

"No, stop. I'm done, Nick." Jess could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she fought them back, desperate to get this out. "Whatever this is… it's over. I'm just… I'm done. Until you can tell me whats going through that head of yours, until you can open up to me, I'm done." Nick reached for her, but Jess turned on her heel and began walking away. The tears were flowing freely from her eyes now and she let them. She didn't want to raise her hand to brush them away lest Nick know she was crying.

"Love."

It was a spoken so softly behind her that Jess thought, that she had imagined it. She kept walking.

"Love."

This time it was spoken louder and Jess stopped in her tracks, lifting her head. She knew she didn't imagine that.

"Thats what I wrote on that damn valet card."

Jess eyes widened, and she turned around. "What did you just say?"

"You drive me insane, Jessica Day. You're all I think about, and when you're not around, I miss you. I can't imagine my life without you. Nothings been the same since you moved into the loft. My life has completely changed, and your the reason why. I don't know what the future holds, hell, I don't know whats going to happen tomorrow, but I know that if you aren't there with me I… I can't lose you. Not now, not ever." Nick's eyes bored into hers, "Because I love you, Jess."

Nick had walked closer to Jess while giving his speech. She hadn't noticed but now he was standing in front of her, all brown eyes and stubble. Speaking of brown eyes, his were currently staring at her imploringly. He reached a hand up and wiped away a tear that had been trailing down her cheek.

"Jess…" He whispered. Jess realized that she still hadn't spoken, but she didn't know what to say. Nick Miller had just told her that he loved her. Her Nick Miller. Her roommate. The one she ALSO couldn't stop thinking about. Jess smiled up at him.

"Thats what I wrote."

Nick scrunched his forehead, confusion evident in his eyes. "What?"

"On the valet card…" Jess reached up and smoothed Nick's hair. "I wrote love."

The smile that lit up Nick's face was something that Jess had never seen before. It was the smile of a man in love, and she reciprocated it easily.

Nick reached for Jess and she came to him willingly wrapping her arms around his neck as Nick lowered his mouth to hers. Unlike all their other kisses, this one wasn't fast, but slow and tender. It was full of meaning. It was the kiss of two people in love.

Nick and Jess broke the kiss but put their foreheads together, arms still wrapped around each other.

"So…" Nick whispered, his breath running across her face.

"So…" Jess said back smiling, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

Nick leaned down, his mouth right next to her ear. "Wanna get out of here?"

Jess laughed and kissed him quickly before grabbing his hand. The two looked at each other, pure love and adoration present in both their eyes as they practically ran back to the car.

This was the beginning, Jess thought, the beginning of something special.

THE END.


End file.
